1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a inflatable bathing suit system and more particularly pertains to clothing a wearer and selectively providing buoyancy to the wearer at the discretion of the wearer in a safe, convenient, economical and eye appealing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable bathing suit systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable bathing suit systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of clothing and providing buoyancy to a wearer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a inflatable bathing suit system that allows for clothing a wearer and for selectively providing buoyancy to the wearer at the discretion of the wearer.
In this respect, the inflatable bathing suit system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for clothing a wearer and for selectively providing buoyancy to the wearer at the discretion of the wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved inflatable bathing suit system which can be used for clothing a wearer and for selectively providing buoyancy to the wearer at the discretion of the wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.